Kimberly Kincaid
Kimberly 'Kim' Kincaid was a young Irish-American girl who was mistakenly turned into a Metal Elemental, her basis being Mercury Metal. And although she may have been a snooty teenager, she has grown to hold her own as a formidable fighter among the Avatar Team. Characteristics *'Name': Kimberly Kim Kincaid *'Alias': Mercury *'Age': 16 (aged to 18) *'Hair': Red (Metallic Red in Elemental) *'Eyes': Green (metallic white in Elemental) *'Likes': Sports, swimming (ironically), her friends, Ryle, Sofia's positive attitude *'Dislikes': Her powers (embarrassing reasons), being experimented on, treated as a monster *'Family': Disowned Appearance Casual Kimberly, before her transformation, was an attractive teenage Caucasian female with shoulder-length orange red hair with soft bangs and green eyes. Her body isn’t fully developed, only having developed an A-Cup chest and preteen athletic body. She usually wears purple clothing and black tights. Though at times she wears the traditional Shepard High cheerleader uniform. After her transformation into an Elemental, her body has been renewed, filling her body and giving her a much more attractive and healthy toned figure. Her hips have widened dramatically, bust jumping to a perky and firm C cup, pinched waist with legs growing longer and toned. Facially, she’s stayed the same but her beauty has accentuated, with her hair grown longer to her mid back than to her shoulders. After her transformation, she started to wear a purple sleeveless turtleneck with black arm slips that go from her wrists to her elbows. A purple mini-dress with a black belt around her waist, black tights and purple sneakers. Though due to her transformation into a malleable Elemental, she’s a bit cautious about losing her clothing. Elemental In her elemental form, Kimberly grows up to 6'7ft in height with her body muscular tone becoming clearly defined and her chest surging out to a amazing Double D. Her face and mouth are naturally hidden by her metallic body giving her a natural mask and her whole body becomes metallic red. Her hair becomes a light red and flowing metallic liquid similar to normal hair. Her face, shoulders, forearms, backhands, chest, abs, and pelvic area, outer thighs and hip points, knees, greaves, ankles, heels, and fused toes were clean smooth metallic parts. Her biceps, hands, fingers, sides of her torso, neck, inner thighs, back of knees, lower greaves, and inner part of her feet were broken into red line segments, almost looking like ring plated metal, making her look more robotic than organic. There were bolt sections on her forearms, mostly on the outside and near her elbows, bolts on her knuckles, one big bolt on her hip thighs, two on her knees, one on each of her shoulder blades, and two big bolt heads where her ears should have been. Avatar Outfit Background Kimberly Kincaid was an Irish American raised in Everett, Washington, by her parents Mark and Jill, who doted over her. She was popular in high-school as a freshman cheerleader at the young age of fourteen. However, a Metal Elemental Husk sought out a willing host, and detected something within her, immediately shooting at her. Picking it up, Kim thought the marble was pretty, and took it home with her. However, as soon as she was getting ready for bed, she accidentally stepped on it, breaking it; stinging a bit, she went to bed without knowing what would soon happen to her. The next morning, she awoke groggily and feeling a little sick, as she wobbled into her bedroom’s bathroom. Switching on the lights, she saw in shock that her body began to transmute from tissue to metal and she turned into a polymorphic puddle stumbling into the bathtub. Her parents busted in, hearing gargled screaming, as they entered in, and were horrified at her “mutant condition" which seemingly left her body inorganic. However, it seemed that her newfound powers went deeper than that, and had actually changed her entire physiology into a malleable metal substance. Though by accident, the drain was left open, as Kimberly was sucked down into the sewers, as the last thing she saw of her parents was that they had terrified faces. She had squirmed through the sewers as best she could, initially finding herself in a water treatment center, closed off from the rest of the world. She escaped the pipes and plopped down into the water, where her malleable body began to take shape into that of a human again. However, due to the added weight of her metallic body had given her, she began to sink further down. Until by some means, she willed her malleable body again, shooting her hands out of the water and onto the ledge of a walkway to another pipe way. She pulled herself out, clawing and coughing out excess water, until she got her bearings again. Once she was fully solid again, she looked at herself in the reflection of the waters, and was shocked to see a silver grown woman with metallic red hair. She grew in despair, seeing herself as a monster, and just huddled to the wall in her nude form, begging it all to be a nightmare. She spent a week, wandering around in the sewers, collecting scrapped baggy clothing in her metal body form, using it as a cover in order to go back up to the surface, hiding her face. Once she was up, when she was once popular, people just drew away and shooed her off. Possibly due to the way she dressed and smelled rather than what was underneath the clothing. Making it back to her home, her parents disowned her, wanting her away due to her being a freak. Heartbroken, she ran away, falling deeper into despair. She wandered the streets for weeks, until, like zombie ant fungus, she was set off in a rage in a mall, seeing so many happy faces. Her polymorphic malleable body exploded, shredding off the clothing, as she became a malleable blade covered monster, scaring everyone off, telling them that they didn’t deserve to be happy. Luckily, Lynn, Jake, and Ryle was around, and shifted to their Elemental forms to try and stop her. However, her body appeared to be immune to any form of magic while in her malleable state. Ryle, however, seemed to be the only one to match her, as his body was able to shift, albeit minor, and able to take her on. The fight busted them through another sewer drain, to which Kimberly groaned that it was typical that she’d end up back in the sewers. The fight lasted until they were caught in the water, to which she had to switch back to her human solid form, to finally Ryle noticed this. He grabbed her as he managed to grab the ledge, pulling them out of the water, as they caught each other’s breath. Finally, Ryle asked her if she was alright… to which she slapped him, as she angrily asks why he never showed himself. Confused on this, Ryle stayed to listen, as she ranted on how hard her life had become, stating she lost everything, being treated unfairly like a monster, and then tearfully looked to him at that she found someone that was like her. She cried a little, happy that there was someone like her, and saddened on what she had done. Ryle didn’t know how to comfort this kind of thing, until Kim pushed him down in the grate, straddling him. She then started to make out with him, asking him to help her forget all the troubling things that had happened. Ryle was silent, as he went along, both of them making out, almost melting with each other’s bodies… literally and metaphorically. After nearly an hour, the two were lying on the floor, naked and human again, with Kimberly noticeably older and with a sculpted hourglass body. But she didn’t care, as she realized she wasn’t alone anymore, to which she teased Ryle on, as she thanked him, asking if he regretted it, to which he replied no. She smiled, kissing him on the cheek, saying that more would come. Kim then moved in with Lynn and Sofia, also working as a waitress/bouncer: Waitress due to her malleable limbs and polymorphic body, and Bouncer for the same reasons. Personality Kimmy is initially a stuck up, conniving, manipulative girl even though she’s only a freshman cheerleader. This is due to her parents doting her and being spoiled. However, during her transformation, it was shown that she isn’t so much a jerk, but an insecure girl forced into a social role she might not even want to be in, believing she has no skills beyond being 'popular' simply because she's attractive. After her transformation, she’s amazed at her own magically enhanced body. Although she loves to show off like Lynn and Sofia, she’s become a bit conscientious about what others would think if they learned of what she turns into. Though when she’s alone, she strips down and morphs into her Elemental body in front of a mirror to try and see herself in this form. She’s also become very opened in her love life, especially with Ryle. She’s attracted to him, though no pun intended, as even though he was the cause of her change, in a way he also opened her eyes on how blind she was. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Metal Elemental' *'Malleable Bio-Mercury Form': When transformed, she is composed of a non-toxic liquid mercury. Her form allows her to alter her shape by collapsing into a featureless mass, extending blades from her skin, or molding herself into different forms. Her ability to shape shift extends to the most basic of rudimentary weapons. Her liquid mercury form is non-Organic. **'Self-Sustenance': In this form, she is no longer a carbon-based life form and does not eat or breathe the same way as normal humans. Still, she consumes food out of habit and has not realized the scope of her change. **'Telepathic Resistance': She is very hard to telepathically detect or influence while in her mercury form. **'Molecular Adhesion': This gives her the ability to cling to solid surfaces and move her body at will even without overt locomotive features. **'Enhanced Durability': Her skin, bone and muscle transformed into liquid mercury to make it stronger and harder than human; impervious to injury to a certain extent. **'Magical Resistance': Due to her transient body, its harder to magically detect, influence, or harm her them other humans and extraspecies, but her resistance is far from infinite and can be overwhelmed by more skilled magicians. Skills *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' *'Gymnastics' Equipment *'Elemental Uniform': This outfit shapeshifts perfectly with her, though for some odd reason, it can't stick with her when she morphs into a blob. Relationships Kimberly's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Elementals Category:Heroes Category:Avatar Team